1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cargo handling mechanisms, and more specifically to a prime mover and box car combination for loading and unloading cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide an enclosure such as a box car with a slidably mounted cargo handling mechanism. Exemplary patents disclosing such a cargo handling mechanism are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,704, 3,794,193 and 3,892,088. In such patents, a cargo handling mechanism is either mounted on each transportable box car, or is provided at each of the loading or unloading stations where it is mounted by a crane or the like on each car for loading and/or unloading the car. Following the loading and/or unloading operation, the cargo handling mechanism is removed from the car. A disadvantage of providing a cargo handling mechanism for each car is that a large number of such mechanisms are required resulting in considerable expense. A disadvantage of providing a cargo handling mechanism at each station is that a crane or the like must be provided at each station for mounting and unmounting the mechanisms from the box cars. Applicant's invention is believed to obviate these and other disadvantages of the prior art. With the prime mover and box car combination of this invention it is possible to load and/or unload cargo in small or large quantities at any station along a way such as a highway or railway. This prime mover and box car combination is particularly useful for short mileage shipping, particularly between stations established in each community along the railway as it was years ago. This prime mover with one or more box cars would be capable of serving each individual no matter how small a shipment they had as well as those who would ship in large quantities. This would permit picking up and delivering cargo at any location along the right of way in a minimum of time and effort. Although the prime mover is illustrated as a locomotive in the preferred embodiment, such prime mover could take any other known form such as a tractor for use in a tractor-trailer combination.